


The Secrets of Lovers & Friends

by MistiHayesFix



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiHayesFix/pseuds/MistiHayesFix
Summary: Becoming lovers in a close-knit friend group can be wondrous or disastrous. Even after the lover affair is out, are there more secrets hidden under the surface?





	The Secrets of Lovers & Friends

Dahyun’s day seemed to go on for 48 hours. There were three meetings, two training sessions, multiple schedules to review, and an unexpected pile of paperwork. By lunch, all she could think about was enjoying Sana’s home-cooked dinner, taking a hot shower, and relaxing.

Upon her arrival at the dorm, she finds Sana preparing dinner while talking on the phone. Dahyun back hugs her girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek. The intensity of the brief look they share lets the younger woman know exactly what kind of _“relaxing”_ she’ll do later. _“She makes me feel so wild,”_ Dahyun thinks as she enters the living room.

There she finds her roommates engaged in various activities. Nayeon, Momo, and Jihyo are watching a drama, while Chaeyoung is busy drawing and creating designs at the table. Jeongyeon is in the corner building something with her Legos and is so into it she doesn’t respond to Dahyun’s, “Hey guys, I’m home,” when the others do.

 _“Jeongyeon must be stressed,”_ Dahyun thinks. There is something in the way she’s handling the little bricks that demonstrates frustration. She makes a mental note to check in with her senior later, but then wonders if they can even have a good conversation.

It’s quite possible Jeongyeon’s silence is the result of Dahyun breaking Momo’s heart. After all, she knows the roommates are quite close, a strong bond between them. Sana managed to woo Dahyun, causing her to suddenly end what she had with Momo. Well, truth be told, they were caught, a best friend and a girlfriend kissing passionately. Sana cried at the time, while Dahyun said words she still regrets. This is why Momo also hadn’t acknowledged her greeting.

  

Romantic relationships among close friends are always difficult because it’s not clear who goes with whom in the aftermath of a breakup. Dahyun felt a twinge in her heart. She sneaks a peek at Momo, unable to help herself. If pressed she’d have to admit she misses her former lover. She is incredibly happy with Sana, but part of her longs for the closeness she once shared with the main dancer. She wants her friend back, but Dahyun can’t expect that. Her actions hurt Momo deeply.

She observes Nayeon stroking Momo’s long dark locks, the action comforting Momo to the point she’s struggling to keep her eyes open. The tension in Dahyun’s body increases and she needs that shower now more than ever. With a sigh she scans the room once more, incredibly grateful for the little family she’s a part of with her eight friends. Tzuyu and Mina weren’t in the common room.

 _“Perhaps they’re in their rooms or working out at the gym,”_ Dahyun guesses. “I’m going to shower before dinner, guys,” she says walking down the hall to her room to gather her things.

 “OK, see you in a bit. Be sure to save some hot water for the rest of us,” Jeongyeon says, bringing a smile to Dahyun’s face.

 

_**[In the shower]** _

The heat and water pressure magically wash away the day’s stressors. As the shower removes the cleanser from her body, her thoughts turn to her safe place, her love. Her Sana. The woman is a force. She doesn’t simply exist in a place, she owns it. Her smile and laughter shift a room’s atmosphere almost immediately.

Kindness radiates from her. Compassion makes its home in her heart. Dahyun was drawn in by those charms. She considers herself lucky to be loved by a woman as wonderful as Sana. She experiences a new pressure mounting, a welcome one. The familiar warm sensation spreading in the lower part of her stomach. She remembers the look Sana gave her in the kitchen and knows her burning desires will soon be sated.

She focuses on rinsing the conditioner from her hair to temper her flaring passion when she hears the door opening and closing. _“One of the girls must have decided to shower too,”_ she figures. That is until she feels the warmth of a body pressing against her back.

“Hhnngghh!” the unexpected groan rushes from her mouth.

Dahyun just manages to fully rinse out the conditioner before her hair is swept aside and lips are on her neck. Insistent pressure combined with the not-so-soft, but still gentle pull of her flesh between teeth, leaves no doubt her skin will bear a hickey.

 

Hungry hands slide up her slender waist cupping her breasts before she can respond to the exquisite work on her sensitive neck. A thumb and forefinger tug at her nipple as the lips move and she feels tongue tracing the shell of her ear. Dahyun’s breath hitches, the steam and sudden onslaught to her senses are too much, her legs forget how to hold her weight. An arm is quickly at her waist, stabilizing her but her silent lover doesn’t stop.

“S--Sana,” the young woman finally manages to breathe out. She attempts to turn her head but stops when her lover’s hand swiftly moves from her nipple to pull the hair at her nape. She groans again as the tongue flicks over the spot. Now, the hand insistently moves her chin so Dahyun faces the front of the shower, letting her know to maintain focus there. Her blood rushes through her body, Sana’s dominance heightening her experience.

Dahyun is painfully aware of the throbbing in her lower half when she feels a knee parting her legs. “Ayee!” she yelps as the thigh presses against her most sensitive area. Water isn’t the only reason the thigh is wet. Her hips instinctively roll in an attempt to alleviate the pressure in her lower abdomen.

 _“What is happening?”_ she wonders as another moan escapes her lips. _“I just wanted a shower and now-”_ the sound of flesh smacking against flesh and warmth radiating from her bottom pulls her from her thoughts.

 

“OOOHHH-ah!” she practically screams. The spot where she’d been spanked is quickly soothed. Dahyun swears she hears a giggle as both hands return to her hips, fingers digging in. “Mmmmfff,” she can’t speak and can barely breathe. She tries to support herself with one hand on the shower wall, the other grabbing at her lover’s thigh as her hips frantically move her swollen labia against it.

Dahyun is highly overstimulated in the best way. She feels the heat of Sana’s secret place against her backside. Everything is slick and sticky from water, steam, sweat, and secretions. Intense grinding, intentional touching, and occasional neck kissing speed the lovers closer to release. The sounds of their shared pleasure growing louder.

“So close,” Dahyun says in a tone that asks Sana to take her over the edge. “Please.”

At the request, fingers scratch her belly causing her back to arch. Finally, the fingers gloss over then squeeze the younger woman’s clit, remaining there this time.

“Oh dear God, YES!” she cries out. “More, please,” she begs.

Her request isn’t denied. The fingers pinch the small nubbin, pulling at it repeatedly, before circling it at a frenzied pace. A couple minutes of these actions and Dahyun can take no more; she groans loudly and her body shakes as an intense orgasm overtakes her. Her hand moves to grip her lover's forearm which is holding her once again, her breath ragged.

All too late does it hit her that their roommates can surely hear them. She shifts her attention to pleasing her lover when again she feels her chin forced to face forward.

She tries to fight it and is immediately rewarded with another smack on the bottom, this time with no soothing. In addition, she receives a much more urgent and somewhat painful bite on the shoulder. However, it’s followed with gentle suction meaning she’ll have yet another hickey.

“I’m sorry,” she meekly murmurs. Then her hand moves as her lover places it on her own sex. Dahyun wastes no time. The angle makes it a little difficult but she won’t stop until Sana experiences the ecstasy she deserves. It doesn’t take long before a scream reverberates in the shower and down the hall too. The sound all too familiar to Dahyun.

For the first time since their lovemaking began, Dahyun silently questions the identity of her secret lover. The actions definitely follow Sana’s m.o. but the voice didn’t match. The bathroom door opens.

“You didn’t lock it?” Dahyun asks. Sana is many things but careless isn’t one of them. They learned their lesson last time.

 

“No, my love. I guess I wanted you too much,” comes the breathy reply as her lover finally speaks, kissing her ear. Dahyun freezes. Both women hear the sharp intake of breath from the newcomer.

She speaks, tears evident, “Dahyun-ah! How could you?” Sana implores.

“Sana, I'm-” the secret lover starts, mimicking old words.

“Shut the hell up, Momo!” Dahyun yells, trying to wriggle free. “Sana, baby I…” she trails off realizing no matter what she says, it’s sure to be insufficient and sound dumb.

Although she’s angry, Dahyun knows her heart is responding to Momo’s closeness, the affection. _“Why did I leave her?”_ she asks internally. Again she’s highly happy with Sana; she’s just not as happy without Momo.

“Be honest, Dubs. Are you saying you didn’t enjoy our lovemaking? That you don’t feel good right now, that you still don’t want me?” Momo asks seductively, punctuating her last few words with more neck kisses. She already knows the answer. She just wants the younger girl to admit it. And Sana, she wants her to experience the pain she felt months earlier when she found the two in her bed.

“Momo, that’s not fair! I still have feelings-,” she stops, her face burns at the admission.

 

“Dahyun! How can you say-” Sana’s voice cracks.

“Fair, Dahyun? FAIR!” You cheated on me with my best friend!” Momo finally lets the younger girl go, leaves her in the shower and grabs her towel, “You chose to ignore those feelings for me in favor of this snake right here. Now you can both deal with it!”

With that, Momo leaves them stunned in the steamy bathroom. Devastated, Sana runs to her room. Dahyun falls to the shower floor alone. Each woman cries. The other roommates simply stare in three different directions, attempting to put the pieces of the betrayal puzzle together.

Lovers, friends, and revenge make for a bitter cocktail, and the three friends are intoxicated with the pain from imbibing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, even with the angst. There's something about the pain of love that draws me in. Let me know what you think in the comments and thank you for reading!
> 
> This story was inspired by an Incorrect TWICE quote I read on Twitter: "Lovers & Friends" by @AishaAdventures.


End file.
